


Station Omega

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Science, Succubus, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: In which the government builds a research facility to determine if hellfire is a valid form of clean, renewable energy, and things go horribly wrong... or horribly right? This is a lot nicer than the plot of any of the DOOM games, at least.
Kudos: 2





	Station Omega

[F4M][script offer] Random acts of succubus [fantasy][succubus][blowjob][titfuck][riding]

[NOTE: If there’s anything you want to change, go ahead :3]

[knocking on door]

Coming! 

[opens door]

Well, hello there, handsome. Hmm... I have to say, you're even cuter than you look in your selfies. [giggling] I'm sorry, come on in. Make yourself comfy. [pause] Do you want anything? Water? A snack? Last-minute pineapples, in case you're concerned about your flavor? [chuckling]

Aww, what's wrong? You look kind of tense. I'm sure you taste wonderful... and I intend to find out for sure in a few minutes. [pause] Is that not it? Is this... hmm... maybe this is your first time doing something like this? Is it? Ohhh, it is! Oh, sweetie, it's fine. I'll do all the work; all you have to do is lean back and relax and enjoy it.

What is it? Am I moving too fast for you? [giggle] Did you want to hold hands and talk about our feelings first? Or maybe... maybe you're having second thoughts? Is that it? Are you having second thoughts about letting some girl you met on Reddit suck you off?

I mean, we don't have to do anything if you're feeling uncomfortable with it, sweetie. It's alright. Maybe you feel uncomfortable with the idea of me taking your stiff, aching cock in my mouth, and teasing the slit with my tongue? Maybe you're not sure about letting me swirl my tongue around your head before I take you deeper and deeper, until my lips are wrapped tightly around the base of your cock. Maybe you're not sure if you want me to gently play with your balls, massaging them as you leak precum into this wet, warm mouth that's ready to take such good care of you. Or maybe you're just not comfortable with the idea of surrendering all your cum into the hot, wet suction of my mouth, and watching as I savor the taste of your sperm before swallowing it all down before I suck and lick you clean. 

Because as much as I want to do all those things, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. If you're not ready to let me give you an incredible blowjob, you can just tell me.

[giggling] Oh, you ARE okay with it. Well, I'm glad you're not having second thoughts. So... how about you start taking off your pants?

That's it... oh wow, looks like you've got quite a nice one, judging by that bulge in your underwear. It looks like it's juuuust the right size for me too, but we won't find out until we slide it off... mm-hmm. Very nice. And very hard... just the way I like it. 

It even... [inhaling sound] ...smells nice. I'll bet it tastes nice too. Do you want me to taste it? Do you want me to take the head into my mouth and suck it? Maybe swirl my tongue around it, coaxing out the first drops of your precum so I can savor how you taste?

Oh, I'm sure you would! But first... first, I want to taste your balls. They looks so big, and full, and ready for some attention...

[sucking noises yay]

Oh, they do feel full. Full of yummy sperm, just waiting to be coaxed and teased and sucked out of you. Are you ready to give it to me, sweetie? I hope you are, because I'm planning to take every last drop from your balls. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to feel oh-so-pleasantly drained.

Your cock is throbbing. It looks like you're ready for me to taste you properly. But I want to tease you just a little bit, so I'm just going to stick out my tongue and... start licking up and down the slit. Mm-hmm... [yay licking noises] ...and under the slit, right where you're sensitive...

Oh, is that a drop of precum? It is, isn't it... and now, it's mine. [sucking] Ohh, that tastes so good. You have no idea how much I needed that-

-what? What's wrong? You look really freaked out. [chuckle] Is this the first time anyone's sucked your cock? 

My eyes are glowing? What are you talking about, my eyes can't be glowing! Hang on a second, let me grab my phone, and check the selfie camera... huh. They are glowing. Uhh... I don't suppose you'd be willing to just pretend you don't notice...? You could just let me suck your cock and pretend you don't see anything weird. That's a good idea, right? [nervous chuckling]

[sigh] OK, fine. I guess I should have expected this. I haven't had human cum in a while, and once I tasted your precum, my powers started to slip out of my control. No, I'm not an alien. Or some kind of witch. I'm... well, maybe it's better to show you.

[magic noises!]

Whew, that feels better. Human disguises are such a hassle to maintain... have you ever eaten a bunch of food and then tried to suck in your stomach? That's what it feels like. Finally, I can stretch my wings a bit... and I think I was getting a cramp in my tail. [little grunt of exertion, like you're stretching] Oh, that feels better.

So. In case you couldn't figure it out from the wings and the tail and the... the horns, I'm... a succubus. Ta-da!

Well. Let's lay all our cards on the table. Yes, I'm a dark spirit of carnal desires and forbidden passions. Or a sex demoness, if you want to be rather... insensitive about it. And no, I'm not going to steal your soul. I just need to draw out sexual energy from people in order to... "sustain" myself in the human world. So, basically, I need to make you cum. Preferably more than once.

Now, you have a choice. First, you could give in to your fear and run out of this room screaming about "the big scary succubus." Or... you can stay here and let me give you the very best orgasms of your life. Because once you get past the horns, the wings, and the tail, you'll realize that I'm the most skilled and most experienced seductress you will ever meet, and there isn't anyone who can make you cum as hard or as much as I can.

So... what do you say, sweetie? Will you give in to your fear... or give in to your lust?

[pause] Ohh, good answer. Yes, that's a very good answer. Now, just lean back and let me show you what a succubus' mouth is really like.

[Lots of sucking... in a good way :3]

How's that, sweetie? Do you like how I suck you? Do you like how I swirl my tongue around and around, finding all your sensitive spots, as I bob up and down on you? Or how my full, luscious lips squeeze so tightly around your shaft every time I pull back?

Does it make you want to cum? Does this hot little blowjob make you just want to spurt yourself into my mouth? Because I want you to. I really want you to. I want to feel you tremble as I pull you over the edge, as I coax your sperm out of you and feel you spending every drop of that precious seed of yours right into my warm, wet mouth. I want you to give me every drop. Surrender it all to me. 

That's it, moan for me. Whimper for me. I know it's too much. This must be the most intense blowjob you've ever had, isn't it? Even though you're trying to hold back, trying to make the pleasure last longer, it feels like I'm drawing you closer and closer to the point of no return. I know you can't hold back much longer. Just let it go. I'm going to take all your cum.

I promise I'll take good care of it, honey. I promise. You can give it all to me. You can spurt it all into this hungry little mouth. And then... then I'm going to eat it. I'm going to savor the taste of your seed, and then I'm going to swallow it all down into my tummy. Every last drop is going down my throat, and the entire time, I'm going to be gazing up into your eyes. I'm not going to break eye contact, sweetie. I'm going to look right into your eyes as you spurt for me, as I devour every last bit of your seed.

Oh, I can feel your cock twitching... are you getting ready to cum for me? Are you going to give me what I want, and feed me all your sperm? I can already taste your precum flowing into my mouth, mixing with my saliva as I swirl my tongue around you. That's it, honey, don't hold back. I can feel you getting close. Cum for me. Give it to me. I want to taste your cum, I want to swallow your sperm, I want to devour every last drop of your seed... cum in my mouth!

[sucking / swallowing noises... awww yeah :3]

[content sigh] You taste so delicious. I needed that.

[sinister chuckling] Oh, but there's still a little bit more... looks like I'll have to suck everything out...

[sucking noises] Aww, are you feeling sensitive? Is the suction of my mouth too much for you? Shh, it's OK. Just lean back and take it. Even though you spurted so much for me, I need to make sure you've given me every drop. I need to know I've taken it all. I need to swallow every. [suck] Last. [suck] Drop. [long sucking]

[giggling] Looks like I really took a lot of you, honey. But don't worry, I know how to make your poor, aching penis all stiff and proud again. Because you see... [whispers] I know what you've been looking at all this time. I saw you looking at it when you thought I was a human, and even now that I've revealed my true form... I know you just can't stop looking at my… tits.

I don't blame you. They do look pretty amazing, don't they? So full, so firm. It's alright, come and touch them. They feel perfect, don't they? They feel so warm and soft and wonderful. Now… what do you think they'll feel like, when they're wrapped around your cock?

I think they'll feel just... like... this. 

[content sigh] Mmm. Do you like that, sweetie? Do you like the feeling of your cock buried in my cleavage? Does all that soft, warm, womanly flesh feel good wrapping around your manhood?

[giggling] Oh, I think it does! I can feel you getting harder between my tits. I think you like it... do you want me to squeeze my tits tighter around you? Do you want me to smother that stiffening cock between my breasts? Or maybe slide these tits up and down? It'll feel like I'm trying to milk out your cum with my tits. I can coax the sperm right out of you. You could just lie back and let me stroke my breasts up and down, and every time the tip of your dick pops out from the top, I can take it into my mouth and suck on it. I’d tease the tip with my mouth while the rest of your dick is buried in these perfect breasts. Can you feel that soft, warm skin of my breasts as they slide up and down on your cock?

Or maybe… you want to thrust into them. You can do that, honey. Your cock is already slick with my saliva... it would slide so smoothly between my tits. You can pump yourself between them. Just thrust into this tight cleavage. It's alright, sweetie. You can do it. You can thrust and pump and use my tits as much as you want. These tits can take it. They can take your cock. These breasts were meant to be fucked by you. You can fuck yourself into them and when you're ready, you can spurt your cum between these huge, heaving tits.

That's what I want, baby. I want to feel your cock twitching and spasming in pleasure as I smother it between my tits. I want you to make a mess right in my cleavage. I want to feel it spurting between my breasts, onto my neck, onto my chin. I want to know that I made you cum with just my tits. And do you know what I'm going to do when you're done? 

After you've finished cumming, after the last few drops have been massaged out of you... first, I’m going to slowly lean back. And then, I'm going to use my hands to scoop off the cum the lands on my chin and on my neck, and I am going… to eat it. I'm going to suck my fingers clean as I stare right into your eyes. Once that's done, I'm going to cup my breasts, lift them up, and as I keep looking you right in the eye, I am going to lick your cum right off my breasts. Would you like that, sweetie? Would you like to watch as my tongue scoops up every drop of spunk that gets on these breasts? As I lick up every drop that slowly slides down between my cleavage?

Oh yeah, I can feel how stiff you are between my tits. That's it, let me milk the cum out of you with my breasts. Thrust yourself into my cleavage. Give these heavy tits the fucking they deserve. I want you make them jiggle with every thrust. Pump as hard as you can. I'm going to squeeze my tits tighter. I want you to feel just how tightly my breasts can squeeze you. I'm going to smother that cock of yours in my soft, warm, jiggling breasts, and you are going to cum for them. 

I can feel you twitching. I know you're close. I know you're going to cum for my tits. You're going to cum between my tits. You're going to fuck them, you're going to thrust into my cleavage, you're going to spurt your load between the most amazing breasts you've seen in your life, and then you're going to watch me lick every last drop off my tits.

That's it, you're right at the edge. That's it. Give it to me. Give your sperm to my tits. I'm not going to stop, sweetie. I'm not going to stop fucking you with my tits until you cum for me. I'm going to squeeze them tightly around you until you've given me every last drop. They're going to milk out every last drop. Just give it to me. Give me your orgasm. Give me your cum. I can feel how you're twitching between my breasts. Cum for me. Spurt yourself in my cleavage. Spurt as my tits smother that hard cock. Make a mess between my tits, baby. Cum for me. Cum for me!

Oh yes! That's it. That's it. I can feel you cumming. You're doing such a good job. Keep going. Keep spurting for me. My breasts aren't going to let you go until you've given me every last drop. Let it all out for me... that's it. 

[giggling] You really made a mess for me, didn't you? Good job. Now, I'm just going to one hand, and scoop up all the sperm you gave me. I can feel it on my neck, on my collarbone... mmm, you gave me a lot. Now, watch as I suck it all off my fingers.

[sucking fingers clean sound effects :3]

Mmm... you taste so good. Now... I'm going to have to be careful. I wouldn't want to spill a drop of that precious seed you've given me. Mm-hmm, there's so much of your cum on my breasts... and in between my breasts. [giggling] Ohh, that's what I like to see.

Now, watch as I lick it all off…

[licking breasts clean sound effects :D]

Mm-hmm. Did you enjoy that? Did you enjoy watching lick every last drop of your sperm right off my tits? I know I did. You taste amazing.

[giggling] Oh, poor baby… it looks like I wore you out. Were those last two orgasms a little too much for you? Did the naughty succubus suck out too much of your cum? [giggling] Why don’t you just lie back, while I… comfort you. I’ll even start by kissing these poor, overworked balls. They obviously need lots of tender, loving care.

[kissing noises] I’ve been so selfish, haven’t I? These balls of yours have been working so hard to produce lots of yummy, potent sperm. And I just keep swallowing it all down, or making you spill it all on my tits, and I never stopped to think "gee, maybe this sperm should go someplace else instead. Maybe, all this sperm should go inside a warm, wet, willing pussy."

What do you think, honey? Do you think this sperm should go inside some tight, receptive pussy? Maybe all this potent, virile spunk needs to be pumped inside some hungry little cunt until it's overflowing with your cum? You could thrust yourself in there until you were completely spent and satisfied.

[teasing tone] Oh, if only there was a warm, wet, and incredibly tight pussy that you could pump all your cum into. Where will we ever find one? [pause] Hmm, the spot between my legs seems to just be DRIPPING right now. And if I follow that trail of juices back to the source... oh my, I seem to have found an extremely tight, wet, and very hungry little pussy. Do you think you can feed this hungry little pussy, sweetie? [whisper] I think it just needs some of your cream.

Oh, you can? Well, that's good. I mean, since you're already lying on your back, that means all I have to do is...

[little grunt of exertion] Get on top of you. There. Are you enjoying the view? Once I start to ride you, you can watch my tits bounce as I work myself up and down on your stiff manhood. 

Speaking of stiff manhoods, yours seems ready to get back into the action. I'll hold it and position myself just right, and... [moaning] slide all... the way... down.

[content sigh] Mmm, yes, that feels so good. It felt nice when it was in my mouth, and when it was between my tits, but this... the feeling of you all the way inside me… now this feels really good. Does it feel good for you too, sweetie? Can you feel my pussy clenching around you, like it's ready to milk you dry right now? Do you want me to milk you dry? Because I really want you to cum inside me. I want to make you pop right in my pussy like a champagne bottle, until it's overflowing and your spunk starts to leak out.

Oh, you like that idea? I can feel you getting even harder inside me. You like the idea of me milking all your sperm out into with my tight little pussy? Because I will. Watch me. Watch as I roll my hips and start moving myself up and down as I wring the cum out of you with my cunt.

[rumpy-pumpy sexytime noises :3]

Did I ever tell you that this is my favorite position for sex? It's not just because I can control the pace. It's not just because my hands can oh so easily wander to any part of your body. It's not even just because this is the perfect position for you to play with my tits while I make you cum. No... it's because I can watch your face as you realize that I'm going to make you cum no matter how hard you try to hold back. Maybe you want to enjoy it for longer. Maybe you think that, because you've already cum twice, you can make this one last. 

But you can feel it can't you? Soon... very soon, you're going to give me your orgasm. You're going to give me your seed. No matter how much you want to hold back, you're going to give every last drop of cum you have into the hottest, wettest, tightest, most amazing pussy you've ever had in your life. You're just going to release all that sperm into this hungry little pussy, and no matter how hard you try, you're not going to be able to hold back.

Oh, I can feel you twitching, honey. Are you getting closer? It's alright. I want you to cum. Do you want to thrust up into me? Do you want to flood my pussy with your sperm? Do you want to make a mess inside my hot little cunt? I want you to let it all out inside me. I want to feel you spurt into the deepest parts of me. I want to feel you twitching and spurting your load as deep inside me as you can. That's it, baby, fuck my pussy hard and blow your load inside me. Give me my reward. 

Feel how tight I am for you? Can you feel how hard my cunt grips you when I lift up? It's like it doesn't want to let you go. It wants you stay deep inside, pumping me full of your cum. Haven't I earned it, sweetie? Hasn't your hot little succubus earned your spunk? I just want all that sperm to be mine. Give it to me, baby. You'll feel better once you give it to me. I promise you'll feel better when you do. 

I can feel you throbbing so much. Are you ready to cum? Are you ready to give me your seed? Are you ready to make a mess inside my hot little cunt, to let all that sperm fill my womb? Please, sweetie, let it all out. I need to feel it inside me. I want to feel you spurting your load inside me. 

Ohh, that's it, I can feel you cumming. Oh yes, you're doing such a good job. Let it all out for me. Let me have all your cum. I want you to empty your balls in me. Feed my hungry pussy your load, baby. It needs you. It needs your sperm so bad. That's it, I can feel you pulsing in me. I can feel your warm cum in my pussy. 

[content sigh] Ohhh, yeah. You did such a good job, baby. I can feel all that warmth in my pussy. You really made a mess for me… I’ll bet it’s going to start leaking out soon, if it hasn’t already. You came so much for me.

[giggling] Aw, you look so tired. Has your little succubus drained you already? I haven’t even used any of my powers on you. Oh well... I guess we can take a little break. And then, when you've recovered... we'll see what other ways I can think of to take your cum.


End file.
